Hiding my heart
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: [SongFic MidoAka/AkaMido] Sin importar que tan fuertes sean existen sentimientos que deben ser escondidos para poder avanzar y es algo que Akashi debe aceptar.


**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de Kuroko no Basket me pertenece. Derechos a su mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Fic elaborado sin fines de lucro.**

SongFic

Título: Hiding my heart

Personajes: Akashi Seijuro x Midorima Shintaro.

Canción: Hiding my heart

Autor: Tim Hanseroth

Interprete: Adele

Dedicatoria: Esta historia nació para la actividad del grupo AkaMido MidoAka-Intelligent Team así que está dedicada para las personas que gustan de esta pareja. Especial agradecimiento a Mi Caracolita por revisarlo.

××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º×

 **Hiding my heart**

El pelirrojo observaba cuidadosamente el calentamiento que realizaban sus compañeros. Pronto jugarían su último torneo como equipo, después de eso cada uno tomaría un rumbo diferente y se convertirían en enemigos. Posó su vista particularmente en Midorima Shintaro; la noche anterior dio fin a su relación.

 _This is how the story went_

 _I met someone by accident_

 _Who blew me away, blew me away_

Al terminar la práctica, el menor se ofreció a llevarlo hasta la estación de tren en el coche de su familia, algo raro viendo de él pero su oferta fue aceptada. El camino fue silencioso, a pesar de ser pareja últimamente se comportaban distantes.

El encuentro contra Murasakibara cambió todo. Los días en que Midorima era capaz de entender al capitán de la llamada generación de los milagros quedaron atrás; podía sentir como "el otro Akashi" había tomado el control. Lejos de intentar detenerlo, cerró los ojos y él mismo se dejó influenciar.

 _It was in the darkest of my days_

 _When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

 _And buried them away, buried them away_

Conforme llegaban a su destino, el pelirrojo jaló la corbata del más alto para atrapar sus labios en un demandante beso.

 _No importa cuanto lo desees esta será la última vez que lo beses. Tú no puedes darte el lujo de tales sentimientos._ La voz que susurraba en su cabeza era fuerte. _Esto termina hoy_.

— ¿Me amas, Shintaro? —preguntó cuando la necesidad por aire fresco los obligó a separarse.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Sólo responde.

—Sí. Te amo, Akashi. —contestó sin dudarlo. Aquella pregunta era un mal presagio; lo intuía.

 _I wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known, you disappear one day_

 _So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _Era lo que necesitabas saber. Es hora de avanzar._ No quería, él también lo amaba no entendía por qué entonces debía dejarlo. _Ese amor te estorba, te vuelve frágil ante él. Pronto se irá de tu lado y utilizará tu debilidad en tu contra._

—Shintaro, nuestra relación llega hasta aquí.

Declaró con un tono tan sereno que al peliverde le costó unos segundos comprender lo que acababan de decirle. Buscaba en la mirada contrario algún indicio de que semejante tontería se trataba de una broma, pero aquellos ojos fríos e inexpresivos no le decían nada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo que has escuchado. Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas.

— ¿Y para terminarme primero me besas? —intentó mantener la calma para no llamar demasiado la atención del chofer.

—Tómalo como una despedida.

¡Era suficiente! Akashi lo estaba tomando como su burla. No tenía porque seguir aguantándolo, ya no sería el juguete de aquel niño.

 _Drop you off at the train station_

 _Put a kiss on top of your head_

 _Watch you wave, watched you wave_

—Si es lo que deseas que así sea. Al final siempre haces lo que quieres.

¿Por qué el mayor no se percataba de la verdad? ¿Por qué no entendía que en realidad deseaba estar a su lado? ¿No era capaz de notar que en realidad lo que quería era que lo ayudara?

—Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro —una vez estacionado el automóvil, tomó sus cosas y se acomodó los lentes.

—Hasta mañana, Shintaro.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 _Then I went on home to my skyscrapers_

 _Neon lights and wedding papers_

 _That I call home, I call that home_

 _Su relación no tenía futuro. Ha sido lo correcto._ Repetía una y otra vez la misma voz tratando de convencerlo.

—Shintaro —pronunció recostado sobre su cama.

Quizá si llamaba lo suficiente sería escuchado. El nacido bajo el signo de cáncer regresaría a su lado y se llevaría la soledad que se creó en cuanto bajó del automóvil. Era la única persona que se negaba a perder y el mismo lo alejó.

 _I wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known, you disappear one day_

 _So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

—Shintaro —extendió su mano pero sin importar cuánto lo hiciera no lo alcanzaría. Él ya no estaba más ahí y nunca volvería a estarlo.

 _I woke up feeling heavy hearted_

 _I'm going back to where I started_

 _The morning rain, morning rain_

—Akashi-kun, el calentamiento ha terminado. ¿Seguirán la misma rutina de ayer o habrá algún cambio? — La voz de Satsuki regresó su mente al gimnasio del club.

El capitán le entrego una hoja con ejercicios adicionales para algunos miembros. Con la InterHigh tan cerca debían eliminar cualquier posible error. Volvió a dirigir su vista al tirador de Teiko, sus miradas se encontraron, pudo notar el silencioso reproche del otro.

Le sonrío como si nada hubiera pasado. Inmediatamente, Midorima desvió su mirada y continuó con su entrenamiento. El heredero de la familia Akashi nunca imaginó que la indiferencia pudiera doler.

 _And though I wish that you were here_

 _That same old road that brought me here_

 _It's calling me home, it's calling me home_

 _No dejes que noten cómo te sientes. Nadie sigue a los débiles._ Un nuevo susurro en su cabeza. _Concéntrate en ganar. Él ya es parte del pasado._

Sabía que era mentira, el amor que sentía no desparecería con sólo decirlo, pero también era consciente que no había vuelta atrás.

 _I wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known, you disappear one day_

 _So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away._

 _Esconde tu corazón._ Era la primera cosa sensata que le decía. Su única meta debía ser ganar; demostrarles a todos los que se opusieran a él su lugar y olvidar todo lo demás. Y para conseguirlo debía esconder su corazón de todos. Incluyendo al hombre que amaba.

××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º×

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.

Adry.


End file.
